


Telescopes and Unicorns

by aureumie



Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Aged Up, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Astronomy Professor Kim Taehyung | V, Established Relationship, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Herbologist Kim Namjoon | RM, Hufflepuff Jeon Junkook, Hufflepuff Kim Namjoon | RM, Jealous Kim Taehyung | V, Jealousy, Jeon Jungkook is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is Whipped, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Dork, Kim Namjoon | RM is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung | V & Park Jimin are Best Friends, Kim Taehyung | V is Whipped, Kim Taehyung | V is a Little Shit, Kim Taehyung | V is a Sweetheart, M/M, Magizoologist Jeon Jungkook, Professors, Ravenclaw Park Jimin, Slytherin Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23392696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aureumie/pseuds/aureumie
Summary: "Hyung— you know how he is around you— even if you give him a cup of dirt, he's going to scrutinize it like it's a Phoenix's tail. He idolizes you so much to that extent, I'm surprised he hasn't built you a shrine back home." Taehyung huffs.Namjoon chuckles, reaching over to pinch Taehyung's cheek. "I can still sense some jealousy over here, Taehyung-ah."OrJungkook has always idolized the older Hufflepuff Kim Namjoon— sometimes, a little too much for Taehyung's liking.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Taehyung | V
Series: Hogwarts' Tea & Cookies [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1523963
Comments: 44
Kudos: 516





	Telescopes and Unicorns

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my little cookie crumbs! How have you all been? I'm so excited to share this story with everyone because I just absolutely adore Namkook interactions as much as I do with Taekook. There's something just so pure and innocent with Jungkook's genuine admiration with Namjoonie ;~;
> 
> Enjoy! Hope you like it!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own BTS, Harry Potter nor the franchise. The characters and plot in the story are purely fan-made and fictional and is in no relation to the actual storyline of Harry Potter. Thank you!

Jungkook was nervous to say the least but he _needed_ to do this. There was no way in _hell_ he was going to miss this opportunity. He firmly heaves in a breath as he looks at himself once more in the mirror of his small closet area— a place he rarely stays long enough to care since he'd rather be out and about with his creatures.

But this time— _this time_ was different.

He takes a step back and opens his arms, twists his torso a little one way and then the other, making sure he's got the look down.

Muggle fashion can be very confusing at times and he didn't want to stand out like a sore thumb.

He pushes his round glasses up his nose and glances down at his apparel— he's gone simple— a denim jacket over a white shirt and some nice fitting jeans and shoes. He walks closer to the mirror and furrows his brows at himself.

"All right, you've got this." He mutters to himself, psyching himself up with a quick pat on both cheeks. "You've _got_ this, Jungkook. Come on—"

Beside him, the Niffler sniffs his way around, arms up and covered with expensive looking jewelry— gold necklaces, sparkling jewel bracelets and ruby rings. The Niffler squeaks and Jungkook glances down at the creature before smiling fondly.

"Thank you but I don't think I need any of those—" He pauses, darts his eyes back to his look and back at the Niffler. "Y-You don't think I actually _do_ need them, r-right?"

The Niffler tilts its head, confused.

"Sh-Should I wear a necklace? O-Or maybe a watch or something? Is that too much? Would he think it's too much?" Jungkook runs down, looking at himself and getting no answers in return. His mini-panic attack is catching the attention of some of the other creatures lounging around the house— the Bowtruckles have gathered by his window ledge to sit and watch their caretaker curiously while the Demiguise is on the bed, pulling at the rejected pieces of clothing that lay haphazardly over the sheets.

Jungkook shakes his head and tightens his hands into little fists, "Pull it together, Jeon! You're not in school anymore! It's not a big deal—"

Oh, Merlin's beard, who is he kidding— Of course it is— it's a _really_ big deal for him.

After all, it's not every day you get to see your all time idol and first crush after so long ever since he graduated from Hogwarts. He bites his bottom lip and reaches over his small vanity table to the note folded atop a small envelope.

_Hello, Jungkook-ah. It's been so long since we last wrote to each other, right? I'm happy you and Taehyung had gotten to visit Seokjin-hyung's event before— too bad I couldn't come, would've wanted to really but work got in the way. Speaking of which, there's something I've been wanting to show you— would you like to come on over and spend a bit of time with me? Don't worry, it'll be hyung's treat ;)_

_\- Namjoon_

He pulls the note to his chest and tries not to swoon— _oh_ , but he can't help it— he puts the note back in the envelope and places it neatly inside a small box where some of his treasured gifts lay— most of which came from Taehyung but there were a few from the other hyungs and, on rare instances, his family.

He sighs, takes one more look at the mirror again before pulling himself away and down the stairs. He's prepared a small gift in advanced, not wanting to be even one bit unprepared for this day. He hasn't seen the elder in a long time and he's sorely missed him. He took a great deal of planning for this day to go smoothly, after all.

Kim Namjoon was also a former Hogwarts student and was in Hufflepuff House as well— extremely intelligent and well-versed, he was a man capable of rivalling the intelligent standpoints of Ravenclaws, the strong opinions of Gryffindors and the wise and subtle sarcasms of Slytherins. An avid fan of the great outdoors, he's taken great care and time over his years in Hogwarts into helping managing the greenhouses— even managing to revive the almost decaying Whomping Willow (after almost getting his arm broken in the process). He had left a mark in Hogwarts through his many achievements but for Jungkook, he was much more than just a great student. He was his idol. He was the kind of wizard and person Jungkook wanted to be when he was older and nobody could ever change that belief from the youth's heart.

He reaches over the small box of hotteok— a Korean dessert the group of friends had always loved to eat when they were all in school together— it's been filled with a variety of flavors inside, from red bean paste to chocolate, he hopes it's good enough for the elder though Namjoon has never been too particular with food.

"All right, let's go." He cheers himself up and heads for his door. He could ride the Hippogriff and get to the Muggle city in less than an hour but he's sure to look like a mess once the flight is over— and he isn't exactly sure where he could possibly hide a full-grown half-bird, half-horse in broad daylight in a bustling city like London, so he's opted to ride the Hogwarts Express this morning.

Arriving in the small station was quick work having done so many times since he was a student. He sits in one of the premium compartments, because true to his word, Namjoon had gone ahead and paid for his ticket (there was a large and beautifully intimidating Great Horned owl that had landed on one of the logs just outside his home the day after he sent a reply to the elder, another envelope in its beak containing the Hogwarts Express ticket and some directions).

After about an hour or two, he finds himself in King's Cross station, surrounded by so many muggles and muggle things. He takes a deep breath and pulls out the paper with the directions in it. As he opens the small paper, where he was standing magically fades into view and a drawing gradually forms through the paper showing him where to go. He smiles, takes note of the directions and begins making his way down into the city streets.

Muggle cities were always a joy to walk around in and Jungkook, being so naturally curious, couldn't help but stop and take a look at the shop windows he'd pass by. There were shops selling furniture that didn't move, books that didn't try to bite your hand off and large windows that showed people trapped inside and moving about! (Jungkook wondered how muggles were able to do that when they didn't know of any magic)

Finally, he stops just outside a tall apartment building just at the corner of the street, it's first floor was painted bright red like a London phone booth and the upper floors were bricked. The walls were covered in beautiful star jasmines and climbing vines. The front of the building had rows and rows of plants like yellow trilliums, hellebores, lilacs and daffodils. Jungkook smiles, thinking how it's so very much like Namjoon.

He doesn't miss the way some of the elderly folk approach and admire the beautifully blooming flowers in the middle of the bustling city. He giggles fondly to himself as he approaches the corner, spotting one elderly woman admiring the flowers and—

Jungkook stops and his eyes almost sparkle in delight and his cheeks burn as his smile grows. He sees Namjoon standing beside the elderly lady, answering a few of her questions about the flowers and having a pleasant conversation with her. The elder gives her a dimpled smile before waving a hand goodbye as she bids him thanks before going about her business.

 _He's so cool..._ Jungkook thinks, standing right around the corner, the elder's back facing him. He was wearing a long dark brown cardigan and an ivory button-up and loose slacks. Oh, he's too shy to approach and greet him now that he's here— what should he do—

"I know you're there, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook flinches and lets out an uncharacteristic squeak as the elder turns around, grinning at the younger male. "H-Hyung—"

Namjoon chuckles that warm and soft laugh of his and Jungkook feels the heat go to his head. Oh, did he just make a fool out of himself in front of his idol? His inspiration? His hero—

"Well? What are you standing around there for? Come on—" Namjoon calls him over, arms opening wide. Jungkook blinks and takes a second to flash the elder an excited smile before running into the elder's arms, breathing in the scent of books and nature.

"H-Hi, hyung!" Jungkook chirps and blushes embarrassingly at the high pitch squeak in his voice.

Namjoon laughs fondly, reaching over to rub at his black hair. "Hey, Jungkook-ah. Long time no see."

The younger male nods enthusiastically. "I-I—" He stammers before remembering that he has a box of hotteok in his hand. "I brought you these!"

The elder blinks in surprise and takes the small gift, dimples showing and eyes brightening. "Are these hotteokk? Seriously? Oh, I really do miss eating these— thank you, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook smiles more to himself at the gratitude.

Namjoon pauses and looks at the younger male once over before grinning, "I like the look, by the way. Nice choice. Denim looks great on you."

Jungkook's cheeks turn red— like the red on Namjoon's apartment walls. "I-I just— I didn't want to stand out— I-I looked it up and thought this was the easiest to wear—"

Namjoon smiles, "You'd look good in whatever you'd wear, I think." He wraps an arm around Jungkook's shoulders and leads him to the front of his apartment. "Now come on in, let's have a bite of these hotteok, shall we?"

Kim Namjoon worked as an author and herbologist often writing about the subject as well as about Ancient Runes and Muggle Studies. As a wizard, he's been very open-minded between the practices of the two worlds, hence, why he'd opted to live in muggle society to further his studies. An avid writer and bookworm himself, it's no surprise that his apartment is just stacked with different books and literature— the room practically covered in papers with scribbles and runes. Even the shelves were full of different flasks and cases of interesting looking plants and samples.

"Hyung..." Jungkook mutters, careful not to step on anything, worried that it might be something important to the elder. The last thing he wants is to embarrass himself in front of his idol.

Namjoon gives a shy laugh, rubbing his nape while placing the box of hotteok to an available space on a table in the middle of the room— presumably the living room, Jungkook isn't too sure with the amount of paper all over the place. The elder then pulls out his wand and gives him a dimpled smile, "Let me tidy up a bit." With a quick flick of his wrist, magic pours out and all the books and papers begin to stack and arrange themselves neatly. The remnants of coffee mugs and empty plates of food float back towards the kitchen, scrubbing themselves clean under the sink before arranging themselves in their respective cupboards. The furniture's dirty linens become spotless in a split second and they all slide into place once the books and other references are put away. Just like that, the entire interior is brand new— as if it was a replica of some show-stopping interior designing magazine.

Jungkook grins and gives the elder an applause, "That was amazing, hyung!"

Namjoon chuckles before waving his wand to the box of hotteok. "It wasn't much, Jungkook-ah." He says before beckoning the younger male to sit on the sofa. "Make yourself at home while I prepare some tea."

Jungkook blushes, cheeks hurting from smiling too much. He shuffles out of his denim jacket and startles when it flies out of his grasp the moment he's pulled it off, gliding smoothly towards the clothes rack near the door. He giggles before settling down on the sofa, all soft and fluffed up— it was way too comfortable.

"Thank you for the hotteok, I miss having these. It would've been nice to have the rest of the guys around to share it with." Namjoon reappears in the room, sitting across from Jungkook with a plate of hotteok all stacked up in place, two teacups and their little saucers and a matching teapot float behind him before settling on the table.

"I wonder if you still remember this? It's apple mint tea," Namjoon says, motioning for the teacup in Jungkook's hand. "I've gotten quite obsessed with it again lately, it's just so light and refreshing that it's hard not to like."

Jungkook nods, smiling before blowing out the steam and taking a slow sip. True, it has such a florally and fruity light taste on his tongue. He sighs, "It's delicious, hyung."

Namjoon gives him a fond smile before taking a sip of his own tea. Jungkook blushes as a calm silence falls between them, the calming scent of the tea wafting in the air. He's reminded of the times when he and Namjoon shared such moments back in Hogwarts— most of the times, it was after Jungkook had gotten hurt or got his ass out of trouble from his little escapades with trying to catch a few magical creatures out in the open fields just outside of Hogwarts. Despite knowing what Jungkook did and what it would look like for the Hufflepuff House as a whole, Namjoon never reprimanded him for it nor told him to stop—

Jungkook closed his eyes as the memories resurface—

✢ ✢ ✢

Jungkook's in the greenhouse, curious as ever as he had overheard Professor Sprout mention something about a case of Spiky Bush plants arriving today. He'd heard about them from before— bushes with large spikes growing out of them capable of being shot out from the plants themselves onto any threat. Jungkook wanted to see them for himself first and as a Fourth Year student, he's had a bit more freedom to explore than when he was just a First Year.

He grins when he peeks from the windows outside and sees no one was around but the boxes of the newly arrived plants. He fiddles with the lock outside the greenhouse and shuffles inside, navigates himself through the leaves and branches of the plants, making a shushing motion to the [Mandrakes](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Mandrake) all snuggled in their pots filled with warm soil.

He's just a few steps away from the case of the [Spiky Bush](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Spiky_Bush) plants when he stops, eyes growing wide as one plant seems to grow in size— as if taking a deep breath— and out of instinct, Jungkook steps back with a stumble as the plant suddenly shoots out one spike through a space between the case.

"Ah!" Jungkook gasps, barely avoiding the spike and it grazes his finger. He hisses in pain as he feels himself losing balance. He's preparing himself to land on his backside when he feels strong hands catch him instead and just like that, his back is against a firm chest and he gasps, turns his head around to see Namjoon standing behind him. The elder shoots him a quick glance, a few strands from his brown hair falling gently over his forehead and all Jungkook could do was flinch back at him with a nervous smile. Namjoon shoots him an exasperated dimpled smile before moving one arm free, his wand out and pointing to the case. He casts a silent charm, the edges of the glass case closing more tightly then and the plant seems to shrivel in place inside.

"W-Wow..." Jungkook breathes under his breath before he's righted up by the elder. He turns around in his place and pulls his shoulders up, trying to look as small as possible. "U-Um..."

Namjoon doesn't say anything in return and that's probably the worst response _ever_.

"I-I can explain— I was just— Y-You see, hyung—"

Namjoon tilts his head as if to say _really, Jungkook-ah? You wanna try saying that again?_

Jungkook winces and bows his head in shame, "I-I'm sorry, hyung-nim. I was just— when I heard there were new plants arriving today, I-I wanted to see them first and— I didn't think—"

"That's the thing, Jungkook-ah." Namjoon says calmly— _too_ calmly. Jungkook just feels ten times worse. It'd be better for the elder to just scold him right out the bat but Namjoon rarely does— which is why when the elder would catch him in moments like these, it just makes him feel like absolute shit. "I wish you'd stop and think first before you act."

"I'm sorry, hyung-nim." Jungkook lowers his head further. Then, after a pause, hears a soft sigh before he feels a hand ruffle at his hair.

"It's a good thing I had a gut feeling you'd be here." The elder chuckles and Jungkook looks up, a flush in his cheeks.

_He— had a gut feeling I would be here? Wh-What does that mean? D-Does he— Does he think of me?_

Jungkook's cheeks turn redder at the thought.

_Pull yourself together, Jeon!_

"Are you hurt?" Namjoon asks and Jungkook remembers the slightly stinging sensation at his finger.

"Oh, j-just a bit but it's nothing really—" Jungkook brings his hand up and sees the small wound turning red at the tip of his finger.

Jungkook flinches as his pricked finger stings. He's about to pull it up to his mouth to clean the small bead of blood off when a gentle, warm hand takes his wrist and pulls it away from him.

"Don't. That's dirty, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook blushes because, lo and behold, Hufflepuff's House's Head Boy Kim Namjoon is right in front of him, brows furrowed in concern but with a sympathetic smile on his face.

The elder cleans his finger with a quick spell before reaching over to ruffle his black locks.

"Be careful, okay?" He flashes the younger a dimpled smile.

 _Oh._ Jungkook thinks with a dreamy sigh. He can't help it.

Kim Namjoon is his first crush after all.

"Th-Thank you, hyung." Jungkook squeaks shyly, a small smile on his face. Namjoon gives him a nod before he turns around, beckoning the younger male to follow him.

"Come on, I heard there's some new batch of apple mint leaves in the common room. We should have some tea together." Namjoon says, leaving the greenhouse with the Fourth Year behind him.

"W-We?" Jungkook stammers, almost tripping in his step as he trails after the elder.

"That's right." Namjoon slows his step a bit till Jungkook is walking by his side. The younger feeling giddy at the gentlemanly gesture. "I haven't had a chance to talk with you this week— been real busy with this Head Boy stuff— I didn't think it'd be so full of meetings and paperwork and— _ugh_." 

Jungkook laughs, "But nobody else would do a better job at being our Head Boy but you, Namjoon-hyung."

Namjoon grins, winking, "Yeah? You think so?"

Jungkook's cheeks are aflame again, nodding his head mutely in admiration.

Namjoon laughs, "Well, a good storytelling is good once in a while to ease the stress. Do tell me which magical creature's burrow you've buried your nose in this past few weeks, Jungkook-ah."

The younger lowers his head and plays with his fingers. Other than Taehyung and a few hyungs from the other houses, he's also able to talk freely about his passion for magical creatures without feeling the prejudice with the elder Hufflepuff. Namjoon has this air about him— a comforting, welcoming air that makes it easy for Jungkook to share his problems, his experiences, just— everything. Kim Namjoon was such a strong foundation for Jungkook that he found it hard not to like the elder.

"O-Okay, hyung." Jungkook pauses with the elder outside the Hufflepuff common room door. "You won't be bored?"

Namjoon turns to the shorter male and reaches out once more to pat his head, "Jungkook-ah," He smiles, dimples and all, "You're the least boring wizard in this school I know."

Taehyung's frown was always something that pulled at Jungkook's heartstrings— so to see the elder in front of him later that day over at dinner in the Great Hall, upset at the new injury from his little meeting with the Spiky Bush, only made Jungkook feel not just guilty but ashamed— a squirmy kind of feeling that always bubbled up from deep inside whenever he's around the elder student.

"Jungkook— How many times do I have to tell you?" Taehyung whines, grabbing the younger male's hand in his own to glare at the new scar that was all healed thanks to Namjoon's magic. "Look at this! Your pretty hand is injured—" 

Jungkook blushes, "Hyung, it's okay—" He tries to pull his hand away but Taehyung darts his eyes back to the younger male with a sharp glare, tightening his hold around his hand. "Tae—"

"Were you hurt anywhere else? These things aren't poisonous, right?" Taehyung asks, looking back at the wound on his finger.

Jungkook ducks his head, trying to ignore the few snickering and hushed whispers from a few girls a few seats away. "N-No— don't worry, hyung. It's fine. Namjoon-hyung had helped me earlier—"

Taehyung pauses his interrogation and looks at the younger male blankly, his grip on the younger male's hand loosening, " _Namjoon-hyung_?"

Jungkook blinks and his eyes shone for a split second, grinning, "Yes— Namjoon-hyung, our Head Boy— you've seen him, haven't you, hyung?"

"Ah—" Taehyung tilts his head to the side before his eyes glance sneakily towards the direction of where the senior students were seated, spotting the brunette seated beside a few other Hufflepuff Seventh years and having a deep conversation with them. "Right. Kim Namjoon, correct?"

Jungkook beamed happily, leaning a little forward towards Taehyung's direction across him, the elder quickly moving the younger male's goblet of pumpkin juice aside before it toppled over. "Yes! He saw me going in the greenhouse and helped me with the Spiky Bush— H-He even tended to my finger! He was _so_ cool, hyung—"

Taehyung blinks before pursing his lips, feeling a little— upset? But why would he be upset?

"And earlier, we had tea together back in the common room, talked about a few of the creatures I saw over the week when we couldn't meet up—" Jungkook sighs dreamily, "Ah, to think he'd even be interested enough to listen to me—"

"What about me?"

Jungkook blinks. "Huh?"

Taehyung frowns, "Me? I— I always listen to you."

Jungkook's eyes widen by a millimeter before he leaned a little more for ward, "Wh-What— Hyung— I didn't mean it like that! I _really_ didn't mean it like that!"

Taehyung rests his cheek onto the back of his hand and fake pouts. "Uh-huh."

Jungkook feels his insides squirm again, "T-Tae— you also listen to me even if you don't have to and I'm always going to be so grateful for that—"

Taehyung doesn't seem convinced.

Jungkook parts his lips, just about ready to apologize when he feels a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He sees Taehyung straighten in his seat before turning around to see the one and only Kim Namjoon, dimpled smile and all, looking down at him. Jungkook lets out a little squeak at seeing his Head Boy once again.

"N-Namjoon—"

The brown-haired male shares one look with his fellow Hufflepuff before glancing towards the Slytherin across the table, giving Taehyung a small smile. "Do go easy on my dongsaeng, would you, Kim Taehyung?"

Jungkook startles, letting out a soft gasp before darting back to look at Taehyung who frowns back at the elder Hufflepuff before looking back at Namjoon.

"N-No— it's not like that, hyung! Really!"

Namjoon blinks, tilting his head, amused. "Are you sure? Because if you were being picked on—"

"I wasn't!" Jungkook interjects before Namjoon got the wrong idea, he then pulls back and covers his mouth, embarrassed. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to shout—"

The eldest among them then chuckles, fond, before turning towards Taehyung who doesn't look pleased at the exchange between them. The Head Boy hums, tilting his head up as the realization slowly dawns in his mind. _Aha... I see_. He thinks, bemused. "Well, I see— Apologies, Kim Taehyung. It was wrong of me to assume first."

"Right." Taehyung huffs. Jungkook looks back to the Slytherin with a strained smile. 

"Taehyung—"

Namjoon chuckles before squeezing at Jungkook's shoulder once more then waving goodbye to the two students, "Well, I'd better go ahead before the snake bites. I'll see you back at the common room, Jungkook-ah."

 _The snake?_ Jungkook thinks and then quickly gasps, "Ah— Yes!" He shoots up out of instinct and gives a bow, his heart thrumming at the elder's casual interaction. After he watches the elder disappear from behind the Great Hall doors, he resumes his position in front of Taehyung and gives the elder a nervous chuckle. "Th-That was something... right?"

Taehyung huffs, crossing his arms. "... He thought I was being mean to you."

"Ah— hyung—" Jungkook reaches out towards the elder worriedly, "I-It's not your fault, really, it's just that I'm always the butt of everyone's jokes so—"

Taehyung makes a strangled noise and leans forward, taking Jungkook's wrist, concern etched on his face. "Really, Jungkookie? Even up till now? Why haven't you said anything?"

"Well, it's just— it always happens so I kind of got used to it—"

"This is not something you should get used to." Taehyung frowns.

"I know, but it's not so bad, really. I had it worse when I was in First Year." Jungkook grins at the elder, hoping to acquiesce a bit of the elder's worries. Taehyung grumbles under his breath.

"Really, Jungkookie— if you look at me like that—"

"Huh?"

"No, nothing." Taehyung shakes his head before pulling back and offering the younger male a small smile. "Just promise me that you'll come to me when things go bad again, okay? I worry for you, you know?"

Jungkook blushes. "R-Right— Sorry for the trouble, hyung."

Taehyung chuckles softly, "Never trouble." He smiles warmly at the younger male, "You're never any trouble at all, Jungkookie."

✢ ✢ ✢

The soft giggle that escapes the younger male is enough to distract the elder Hufflepuff from taking a bite from his hotteok. Namjoon gives the younger male small smile, "What's so funny, Jungkook-ah?"

The younger startles, blushing and shaking his head, "Oh, n-nothing! Nothing at all! I just— I just remembered something from when we were still students back in Hogwarts."

Namjoon smiles wider behind the rim of his cup. "Ah— well, we did have quite a fun time back when we were still in school, right?"

Jungkook nods, taking a sip once more before placing the teacup down. He shuffles in his place and shyly looks around the living area. He hums before looking back to the elder who seems to be observing him in silence.

"So—" Jungkook begins, "I-I heard you were recently working in another book on your plants, hyung."

Namjoon's eyebrows shoot up in acknowledgement and gives the younger male a nod before taking his wand from the side table nearby and giving it a flick. A blank leather-bound book floated towards the elder. He turns back the younger male and hands him the book which Jungkook takes immediately.

"It's a draft right now but I'm working on the [Dragon's Blood Tree](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dracaena_cinnabari)—"

Jungkook's eyes dart towards the elder in mild panic, "D-Dragon's blood?"

Namjoon quickly raises his hands in surrender and shakes his head, "Oh, no— No, no, no, Jungkook-ah— Don't worry, no dragons were hurt— It's just called Dragon's Blood Tree due to the red sap that the trees produce."

Jungkook sighs in relief, "R-Right— I'm sorry, hyung."

Namjoon smiles, "No, I'm sorry, I guess I was in the wrong for not being so specific about it." He clears his throat and motions for the book. Jungkook returns his attention back to the book in hand, fingers flipping through the pages. "I had a nice little trip to Socotra, it's an island near the Arabian Sea which is why I wasn't able to attend Seokjin-hyung's opening celebration for his hotel—"

Jungkook giggles, "You're gonna get an earful, hyung. You know that, right?'

Namjoon grimaces, "That much is true." He shrugs, "But the Dragon's Blood Trees were so majestic and grand and the locals were so inviting— I couldn't possibly miss the chance to witness such a magnificent body of nature with my own two eyes."

Jungkook nods, understanding blooming in his chest. It's just like how he is with his magical creatures— Ah, truly, Namjoon can relate with him wholeheartedly—

"I was able to gather some samples of the sap to study it but according to the locals there, it's used as a sort of cure-all medicine, which is quite impressive to say the least."

"Amazing—" Jungkook gasps in awe as he looks at the pages, the elder's handwriting flourishing the pages with so much detail and passion, Jungkook can't help the flush on his cheeks from forming. "If it were true, hyung, you'd be able to help a lot of people—"

Namjoon nods, "We'd be further developing advancements to all kinds of studies not just in Herbology. If I could even get Jimin's help to draft a formula of a potion incorporating the sap's properties— Oh, can you just imagine the discoveries we'd make, Jungkook-ah? Isn't it exciting?"

Jungkook laughs, noticing the widening dimpled smile of the elder and the brightened eyes looking straight into his own. Namjoon blinks and clears his throat, a little abashed at himself for losing his composure momentarily.

"But, well, having you listen to my musings isn't what I called you all the way over here for." Namjoon grins before standing from his seat and beckoning the younger male over under his arm.

Jungkook blushes, feeling the elder squeeze at his shoulder with a fond smile on his face. "Hyung?"

"Don't think I've forgotten how you're just as much of a nature nerd as I am." Namjoon winks playfully before leading the younger male to another room at the far back.

"Hyung, what— where are we going?" Jungkook squeaks as the elder guides him through his hallway till they reach the room at the back. Namjoon gives him one look, a little mischievous glint in his eyes before opening the door.

The room is small at first but when the two wizards step inside, it magically expands as if it was another world of its own. It wasn't much at first, just a bunch of books and scrolls and old parchment all over the place. Jungkook looks around in wonder, confused as to why the elder has brought him here.

"Hyung?" 

"Over here, Jungkook-ah— but be quiet—" Namjoon motions over as he walks towards the edge of the room where it looks like a lower level magically had appeared out of nowhere. A ladder was placed at one side leading towards the lower extension of the room. But before the two went onwards downstairs, Namjoon knelt over the edge, smiling as Jungkook followed suit.

When he peers down, his breath leaves in an instant at the sight underneath him— Because nestled in a few bundles of soft autumn leaves and tufts of evergreen grass was a single [Unicorn](https://harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/Unicorn) foal. The young magical creature was napping, with folded legs tucked underneath its small, pure gold body— judging from the color of its pristine body, it could less than two years old. Unicorn foals were often born gold in color and remained that way until about four years old when their horns really grow in.

Jungkook's breath stutters as he ogles unabashedly at the rare little animal— unbothered and uncaring of its surroundings.

"H-Hyung— wh-where on _earth_ —" Jungkook manages to splutter out, still perplexed and amazed at being able to witness the magical creature before him. Unicorns are rare but _baby_ Unicorns were a whole different story—

"I saw it wandering around Socotra— it didn't look too well, seeing as it didn't have much food around it and when I found it, it was all alone." Namjoon's voice softened, peering over the edge of the upper floor to look at the sleeping magical creature. "I— It reminded me of you for a bit."

"Me?" Jungkook turns his gaze towards the elder who scratches the back of his neck shyly in return.

"It was all alone and looked a little too weary for my liking. I had the sudden urge to just take it with me and take care of it for a bit until it grew a little stronger." Namjoon confesses, "I've got to admit, catching magical creatures is no walk in the park. I don't know how you do it, Jungkook-ah."

Jungkook chuckles, "It takes some patience." He says before eyeing the ladder. "Is it all right for me to come down and have a closer look at it?"

"Please," Namjoon motions for the ladder as well, "In fact, I want you to— Nothing beats having an expert around to make sure I'm doing the right thing so far."

Jungkook blushes. "I-I'm no expert, hyung."

Namjoon simply smiles back in return, watching from his place as the younger male slowly and quietly descends down the ladder steps. When his feet touch the soft green grass, he turns around and crouches a little, waiting for a moment— the Unicorn is still fast asleep so he gradually scoots his way closer to it.

When his feet crunches over a stray autumn leaf, the gold animal stirs a little before scrunching up its nose for a moment and then resuming its rest.

Jungkook breathes out and scoots a little closer just until he's about an arm's length away from it where he stops. He waits with a bated breath as he sees the magical creature slowly shake its head awake, ears flicking from one direction to the other, seemingly aware of another's presence with it. As its pure, innocent eyes pry a little open, it immediately catches sight of Jungkook and pulls its head up from its casual rest, pushing up to its legs clumsily to back away.

Jungkook holds both hands up in surrender and offers the animal a small smile, showing that he had no weapons or anything that could harm the foal. "I'm not going to hurt you, little one." He says softly and makes no other move. He waits for the Unicorn to calm down a little, watches it silently as it takes hesitant steps towards the wizard. It brings its little nose up and scents the air.

Unicorns often preferred a woman's touch but younger Unicorns were more trusting and do not mind men as much, which gives Jungkook a chance to be able to come closer to it.

"May I?" Jungkook asks, reaching out one hand slowly and making no other move. He waits until the foal gradually stumbles forward, uneven but curious steps bringing it forward centimeter by centimeter towards the wizard. "That's it, little one. It's going to be all right. I just want to check on you—"

The Unicorn makes a little noise at the back of its throat as its nose touches the tip of Jungkook's finger. Jungkook smiles, stifling the giggle in his throat as it slowly nudges more of its head towards its hand, as if begging for a pet. The wizard obliges the foal and quickly, it moves closer, body almost gluing itself towards the wizard's own.

"Well, that was fast." Namjoon chuckles from above, grinning from ear to ear. Jungkook blushes at the obvious admiration from the elder's gaze. "It took me almost two weeks for it to not try and kick me in the stomach every time I tried going near it."

Jungkook chuckles softly, careful not to startle the young magical creature in his arms. He then proceeds to systematically check the Unicorn's head, the little stump of what would become the horn over its forehead, its eyes and nose, the rest of its body and its legs and hooves— Namjoon had done a wonderful job in making sure the foal was healthy.

"It hasn't been skipping any meals, right?" Jungkook asks, pointer finger and thumb slowly folding one ear and then the other to check for any infection or missed lesions. "Or any signs of it losing appetite?"

"For the first few days it was here, it didn't bother eating much." Namjoon confesses.

"That's normal, hyung." Jungkook replies, "It's brought to a different place out of theblue so it had to adjust for a bit and sometimes that takes a bit of energy— oftentimes, magical creatures lose their appetites to compensate the energy needed to adjust to their surroundings. They often had to stay alert, miss a few hours of sleep and remain vigilant to what's around them, so eating would become less of a priority on their part."

Namjoon makes a humming sound in the background but Jungkook is too engrossed with the foal in his arms to turn back to see what the elder's doing. He never, ever thought to see and have a real Unicorn foal in front of him— his Magizoologist heart was thrumming so fast, he could barely control himself.

The magical creature seems to take notice as it tilts its little head towards his chest, interested in the rapid thump-thump of his heart. It makes a little cooing sound at the back of its throat and snuggles closer.

"I've got you." Jungkook whispers, stroking the foal's back slowly. "Hmm— you could use some grooming—"

"Grooming?" Namjoon calls out from above, not wanting to disturb the interaction between the two by jumping in, knowing that the foal might be a little overwhelmed having two wizards around the same area.

"Mhm," Jungkook hums before slowing standing up, the Unicorn's eyes following his every move. "Usually, their mothers would tend to them and groom them but—" He glances down and can't help but smile as the Unicorn nudges its head against his hip.

"I see," Namjoon chuckles at the scene. "I don't think I have the materials for that though—"

"Oh, don't worry, hyung." Jungkook looks up at the elder before fiddling with something inside his coat, pulling out his wand and looking around the area for something similar to a brush. He sees a small oblong shaped rock near a corner, picks it up and charms it to transfigure itself into a rubber curry comb.

Namjoon whistles in admiration causing the younger male to blush shyly.

Jungkook then returns back to the foal and beckons it closer. Bending down, he begins to move the comb starting at the neck, working his way down each side of the small creature. The Unicorn seems to appreciate the brush, if its happy little cooing is anything to go by.

Jungkook then transfigures the hard comb into a soft brush to remove the last layer of dust from the foal's body. He then moves to more sensitive areas such as the face and the legs, gently brushing through the coat, smiling as the Unicorn remains still under his care.

Namjoon smiles fondly down at the interaction happening beneath him. He stands up and moves back, hoping to prepare something for the younger male after his work— just as a token of gratitude.

"Jungkook-ah, would you like to stay over for dinner? I can go pick up something to eat." Namjoon calls out from upstairs, earning him Jungkook's attention.

"Oh! Y-You don't have to, hyung—" Jungkook stammers.

"But I do would want to treat you. You're taking care of the foal so well," Namjoon chuckles. "The beef wellington you like is right nearby, you know? Would you like to have that for dinner?"

Jungkook swallows, almost audibly in a comical manner, earning him a bubbly laughter from the elder. " _Hyung_ —"

"Go on and spend more time with it, I'll go and fetch dinner for us." Namjoon says, moving to take his coat off the rack before heading for the front door. But the moment he opens the door, he's greeted instead by a familiar blonde haired male dressed in a caramel-colored long coat over a gray sweater— a fashionable muggle look— but the familiar face simply places a smile on the elder's lips.

"Well, what do we have here?" Namjoon grins, tilting his head a little to the side in greeting. "Long time no see, Kim Taehyung."

The former Slytherin returns the greeting with a sly smile, "Hey, Namjoon-hyung." He pauses and his eyes quickly look back to the room behind the elder's body. "Is Jungkookie here?"

"I'm amazed you're already here, I was expecting you to arrive a little later." Namjoon teases, standing aside to let the younger male in. "He should be in the room at the back. I had brought a surprise over for him and he's spending a bit of time with it."

"Surprise?" Taehyung mumbles before turning around with his eyes narrowing, "You didn't bring something dangerous for him to play with, right?"

Namjoon shrugs back innocently and the Slytherin frowns.

"Hyung— you know how he is around you— even if you give him a cup of dirt, he's going to scrutinize it like it's a Phoenix's tail. He idolizes you so much to that extent, I'm surprised he hasn't built you a shrine back home." Taehyung huffs.

Namjoon chuckles, reaching over to pinch Taehyung's cheek. "I can still sense some jealousy over here, Taehyung-ah."

"I-I'm not jealous!" Taehyung growls. A few thudding noises distracts him and then he sees Jungkook walking towards him. Needless to say, Jungkook was very surprised to see him in Namjoon's home.

"T-Taehyung?!" Jungkook gasps, eyes growing wide. "Wh-What are you doing here?"

Before anybody else could utter a word, Taehyung crosses the room in an instant and takes the younger male in his arms.

 _Still cute, even after all these years_. Namjoon thinks fondly as he observes the two from his doorway, arms crossed while leaning against the doorframe, silently observing the sweet interaction between them— the way Taehyung cups the younger male's cheeks, pressing gentle and chaste kisses over his forehead, nose and the corner of his lips and rubbing their noses together.

"— I wish you could've at least told me you were going over to the muggle city _today_!" Taehyung hisses with a pout, whining when all he gets in return is Jungkook laughing at his boyfriend's ministrations.

"Hyung, it's just a little visit to Namjoon-hyung's home." Jungkook blushes, wiggling in his place as he catches sight of the eldest observing them. It almost feels like having your own older brother catching you with your boyfriend in your parents' home. " _Hyung_ — c'mon, let _go_ —"

"No," Taehyung pouts and presses his cheek against Jungkook's. "You smell a little funny."

"Oh! That's because there's a Unicorn foal downstairs that Namjoon found over one his travels! You should see it for yourself, hyung—"

"A-A _what_ now?" Taehyung darts his eyes to the younger male then back to the eldest who simply shrugs back at him. He's caught off guard when he turns around to see Jungkook smiling wide.

"A _Unicorn_! I never thought I'd be able to see one!"

Taehyung chuckles fondly at the ecstatic bundle of joy in his arms. Jungkook is so cute whenever he's fully invested in his magical creatures like this. "Whoa there, calm down now—"

"But, hyung! It's a Unicorn foal!"

"And I doubt it's going anywhere else now," Taehyung squeezes his hands in his own. "You didn't do anything stupid while you were playing with it, right?"

Jungkook pouts. Taehyung cocks an eyebrow up.

"Jungkook—"

"No, I only helped it groom. Don't worry." Jungkook sighs, shaking his head with a smile.

Namjoon's little laugh in the background distracts them both. The eldest simply moves his hand towards his living room, "Why don't you two get comfortable while I get something for dinner. Taehyung-ah, would you like to stay for dinner as well?"

Taehyung blinks and scratches the back of his head nervously, "O-Oh, sorry hyung, I hope I'm not bothering you—"

"No, not at all." Namjoon can barely hide the smile behind his hand, "You two are too cute sometimes, it's very entertaining to watch."

" _Hyung_!" Both of them whine out in response.

"Sit tight, I'll be real quick." Namjoon gives them a wave before leaving them alone in his apartment.

When the elder wizard had gone ahead and left, Jungkook pinches Taehyung's side with a pout. 

"Ow!" Taehyung looks back at his boyfriend's unimpressed expression, "What was that for, babe?"

"Did you _really_ have to come here?" Jungkook mutters, crossing his arms with a huff. "You know I was just going to hang out with Namjoon-hyung, right? It's not like it's anything dangerous—"

"Yeah, but then he goes ahead and shows you a Unicorn foal out of nowhere?" Taehyung pouts back. Jungkook then proceeds to stick his tongue out— real mature of him, yes. "Come on, love, I was just worried and I had something else to do here as well so I thought it'd be hitting two birds with one stone."

Jungkook blinks, "Something else to do? Here? In the muggle world?"

Taehyung shrugs, "I've been wanting to showcase my students a muggle version of our telescopes— and thought it'd be _real_ cool to have one in my office so—"

Jungkook pinches his side again and Taehyung yelps. But then, they're momentarily distracted by the sound of wings fluttering and flapping nearby. They look around but nothing catches their attention.

Taehyung sighs before taking Jungkook's hand in his own to sit down on the couch, "Look, okay— maybe I did overreact a little when I found out you were here in the muggle city—"

Jungkook raises a teasing eyebrow up with a sly smile and Taehyung playfully rolls his eyes back in response.

"Okay, fine, I _overreacted_. Happy, dear?"

Jungkook giggles and all Taehyung could do was grin back in return, leaning closer to rub their noses together.

About an hour later, the front door opens and Namjoon appears with a couple of take out boxes full of beef wellington, lamb stew, some fresh fruits and another box of what looked like peach cobbler. 

"That was fast, hyung." Jungkook says, rushing over to help the elder with the purchases. 

"Apparated real quick to make things easier," The elder says and when all he gets are two dongsaengs looking at him with alarmed expressions, he chuckles and quickly adds, "Don't worry— no one saw me."

The three help each other prepare the table, setting the food down in the middle while Namjoon proceeds to magically charm his plates and utensils to float out of the cupboard and onto the dining table. It was then that Taehyung reaches inside his coat and pulls out a small pouch, reaching deep inside to pull out a bottle of cabernet sauvignon. Jungkook ogles at the elder beside him, wondering where on earth he got that from but Taehyung simply shrugs back at him with a knowing smile.

"Hey, I couldn't come here empty-handed, right? A little wine is all we need for a perfect meal." He says, handing the bottle over to Namjoon who grins thankfully at the little gift.

Before long, they were enjoying a wonderful early dinner— the twilight colors from the elder's windows serving as a beautiful backdrop. Namjoon lifts his wand up and silently dims the lights of his house a little, giving it a cozy, warm ambience to the already comforting meal that they had in front of them.

"So, how are things over back at Hogwards, Taehyung-ah?" Namjoon asks, taking a bite from the peach cobbler slice on his plate.

"Classes have been going well so far. I enjoy the students' enthusiasm to learn about the stars—" The Slytherin pauses and points his fork at the elder, "I always thought you'd be the type to teach yourself, hyung."

Jungkook chastises him for pointing his utensil at the elder before giving Namjoon an apologetic smile on his boyfriend's behalf, which Namjoon easily dismisses.

"That's what Professor Sprout thought so as well when I graduated— told me she'd be happy to let me teach Herbology any time and even had a spot in the faculty reserved for me, but—" Namjoon sighs, reaching over to take his wine glass, swirling the drink a little. "I didn't want to be put in a single place and I felt that I still had much to learn about the world."

Jungkook nods in understanding, the admiration in his eyes visibly showing.

"I do find other living creatures fascinating, which is why whenever Jungkook-ah told me stories back then, and even now, it always made me wonder and dream to be able to learn more about them— I had hoped to write about them once but figured I'd better leave that to someone more experienced." He winks at the youngest who flushes shyly under the elder's gaze.

Taehyung gives a dry look at the elder, "Hey— stop flirting with my boyfriend, hyung."

Namjoon blinks before laughing out loud and Jungkook slaps the Slytherin's arm, embarrassed in his place.

"H-Hyung! You know Namjoon-hyung isn't— I mean—"

"Still the same as ever, huh, Taehyung-ah?" Namjoon heaves, the laughter in his eyes still there.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Namjoon gives him a knowing smirk, "Oh, but I'm sure you do."

✢ ✢ ✢

Taehyung never really thought that he'd have the chance to talk to the Hufflepuff Head Boy— to Jungkook's idol and hero— never thought he'd ever get the chance to seeing as how he's years ahead, a Head Boy no less and in another house. The only times he had some kind of connection with the elder is whenever Jungkook would fawn over him whenever they'd meet— which has been quite a daily occurrence lately.

 _Seriously, what is it that Jungkook sees in him?_ Taehyung had thought to himself when, one afternoon, he had bid goodbye to the younger male for their separate classes, promising each other to have dinner together later that evening. _I mean— Sure, he's tall, good-looking, a nature-lover, responsible with all the qualities and makings of a good leader—_

Taehyung stops in his place along the hallways, just outside of his Potions Class.

"Ugh," Taehyung grunts. _Okay. So, he's kind of perfect— But I'm sure I—_

And the thought abruptly stops because— was he just comparing himself to Kim Namjoon? For Jungkook's sake?

But... _why?_

Taehyung is too busy frowning and contemplating in his place that he didn't realize class was about to start— not until he's suddenly pulled in by his school robes inside the classroom by none other than fellow year level Ravenclaw Park Jimin.

"What the _hell_ , Tae?" Jimin huffs silently as the professor begins explaining their lecture for today. "Did you drop something as important as your brain somewhere? What were you doing standing in the middle of the hallway like that?"

Taehyung's cheeks color a little, embarrassed that his best friend caught him at such a moment. "N-No— shut up, Jimin."

"Hey, I just saved your butt, you know." 

"Well, _thank you_ then—" Taehyung quickly shuts his mouth as the professor darts his eyes at their direction at the back of the class. They quickly pretend to be listening just until the professor resumes his lecture, eyes away from the two of them.

"And _you're welcome_." Jimin whispers, "But seriously, is there something bothering you? You looked like you were really having a dilemma."

"It's just—" Taehyung huffs and follows the rest of the class as they stand up from their seats to go to their respective cauldrons. The two move sort of mechanically, too engrossed at their own topic of conversation than the actual class at hand. 

"It's about Jungkook, right?"

Taehyung darts his eyes at the Ravenclaw, "How on _earth_ did you know that?"

"It's written all over your face." Jimin stifles a laugh as the Slytherin reaches a hand over his face, as if wanting to erase whatever evidence is on there that screams _I'm worried and can't stop thinking about Jeon Jungkook, help!_ "What is it about our resident Magizoologist-to-be, Tae? Did he get hurt? Was he caught wandering near the Forbidden Forest again?"

"God, _no_ — I hope that never happens, _ever_ again." Taehyung huffs, sour at the memory of when he and Jimin barely managed to catch up to the younger male when they saw him from the Hogwarts' grounds, approaching the Forbidden Forest. When they had managed to reach him to drag his robed ass back to school, they realized that he simply wanted to return a small bird's nest which had been dragged by some other animal once it had fallen from one of the trees inside the forest. As valiant as the action may be, the youngest still got an earful from both him and Jimin later that day because the forest was dangerous and named as such for a reason. Neither one of them wanted to see Jungkook hurt, after all.

"Yeah, but knowing Jungkookie, he does have a tendency to forget about those things." Jimin hums as he drops a few ingredients in his cauldron with Taehyung mimicking him thereafter. He shoots the Slytherin a look at the obvious cheating but when the other male simply shoots him a small smile, he rolls his eyes and carries on. "So, if it's not that—"

"It's—" Taehyung sighs, shaking his head, "It's just _stupid_ — I don't even know why I'm worrying about it—"

"It's not stupid if you're worrying over it to this extent." Jimin offers him a small smile, "Go ahead and tell me what's wrong. I won't laugh, I promise."

Taehyung side-eyes him for a moment before breathing in and out, "It's just— you know the Hufflepuff Head Boy this year?"

Jimin's eyes widen a little, "Kim Namjoon? Yeah, who doesn't know him— but what about him?"

"Jungkookie _really_ likes him. Every time we see each other, he's always talking about how he did this or that, how he had a council meeting that day, how he helped at the greenhouses— he even told me how he has his morning coffee—" Taehyung sighs, "I can't believe I have to listen to how Kim Namjoon prefers his coffee with two spoonfuls of steamed milk—"

Jimin is ogling at the other male with an interesting expression— a mix of glee and exasperation. Taehyung shoots him a little glare.

"Wh-What?"

"Oh my _god_." Jimin coos, "Am I hearing this right?"

"What? What is it?"

"Are you _this_ dense, Kim Taehyung?" Jimin hits him on the arm and the Slytherin frowns deeper.

"Just spit it out already or I'm dropping this piece of frog brain into your cauldron."

"You wouldn't dare," Jimin shoots him a glare before protectively blocking his cauldron with an arm, the perfectionist Ravenclaw in him resurfacing. "And I'm just a little perplexed and fascinated at how you haven't realized that you're _jealous_ of Kim Namjoon."

The words he hears leave Taehyung utterly speechless.

"M-Me? Jealous? Wh-What? No— I-I'm _not_ jealous!" Taehyung retorts defensively, accidentally dropping the piece of frog brain into his own cauldron— a huge puff of purple smoke plooms up from his mixture and he steps back in mild panic as little sparks begin appearing from the smoke. Jimin quickly waves his wand over at the other male's cauldron, calming the mixture and making it look like nothing had happened.

"Clearly." Jimin says sarcastically. "You're jealous, Taehyung. Admit it."

"I'm _not_." Taehyung adamantly bites back. "Why would I be jealous in the first place?"

"Oh Merlin," Jimin rolls his eyes, "Never mind. I'm not playing twenty questions with you over this."

"Jimin!"

"Figure it out yourself, Snake boy!"

Jimin was wrong. There's no way he's jealous of Kim Namjoon— there's no reason for him to be jealous in the first place. Sure, he's all he and Jungkook ever talk about almost every day but it's not like Jungkook is hanging out with him as often as he is with Taehyung—

So. _Clearly_ , there is no reason for him to be jealous. Yes. He's _not_ jealous.

He walks over to the Hufflepuff common room door, ready to pick up the younger male for their promised dinner tonight. He's excited to see Jungkook again, even after they had just met earlier that day. He overheard one of the students mention that a part of the menu tonight were some samgyeopsal— one of Jungkook's favorite food— so he's thrilled to have dinner with him tonight. Nothing beats having a very eager and happy Jungkook after all.

He reaches the entrance to the Hufflepuff quarters— the entrance being hidden by a stack of large barrels in a nook on the right hand side of the kitchen corridor. He stands before the area and knocks on a random barrel, careful not to tap once too much or else one of the barrels will open and drench him with vinegar— a security measure against non-Hufflepuffs. Then, after a few seconds, the lid swings open and he mentally curses in his head because the one and only Kim Namjoon greets him with a dimpled smile on his face.

"Ah, Taehyung-ssi?" The Head Boy has a little glint in his eyes, as if he knew something that Taehyung has yet to realize. "How can I help you tonight?"

"No— I was—" Taehyung stammers before clearing his throat and standing more straight, hoping to look confident in front of the elder. "I'm here to pick up Jeon Jungkook, Namjoon—" He pauses, "—ssi."

Namjoon grins, "Hyung is fine." He says with a shrug. "Any friend of Jungkook's is a friend of mine."

Taehyung nods stiffly before leaning sideways to steal a glance behind. There's a sloping, earthy passage inside the barrel that travels upwards to what looks like a round, low-ceilinged room. He can see glimpses of yellow and black, other students mingling about in the common room. "Is Jungkook around?"

"He should be upstairs in the boys' bedrooms. Want to come inside? I can call him for you—"

"No. There's no need. I can wait for him here." Taehyung says before he can stop himself, as if he's trying his very darn best to lessen their contact with each other— which is stupid considering they're both in Hufflepuff House— they're bound to have more interactions with each other.

Again, Taehyung has this nagging urge to bite his own tongue. Why is he having these thoughts? Just what is going on—

"Are you... jealous?" Namjoon asks, eyebrow quirking curiously as the younger Slytherin visibly stops, eyes growing wide in front of him.

"Wh-What?" Taehyung croaks.

"Jealous." Namjoon crosses his arms and tilts his head, smiling teasingly at the Slytherin before him. "You."

"J-Jealous? Wh-Why should I be jealous?" Taehyung splutters.

Namjoon chuckles, "Oh, I don't know. I wonder why—" He hums before he hears shuffling behind him and he steps aside. Jungkook is running from the boys' quarters towards the Hufflepuff commonroom front door, panting and cheeks flushed red.

"Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook gasps and his eyes land onto Taehyung, "Oh! T-Tae—"

"H-Hey—" Taehyung doesn't meet his gaze, an uncharacteristic blush hinting at the apple of his cheeks. 

Namjoon holds back a snicker.

"Um..." Jungkook stands in his place, reaching out a nervous finger to fix his glasses for lack of anything better to do— except his glasses weren't resting on the bridge of his nose. "Huh? O-Oh— Wh-Where did my glasses go? Oh no— this is the third time I'd lost them this week—"

Namjoon chuckles, fond and endeared as he reaches over to poke at Jungkook's cheek before reaching up to the top of his head where his glasses were perched on. "Right here, Jungkook-ah." He pulls them down till they rest snugly on the bridge of his nose. "There we go. Better?"

Jungkook blushes, smiling brightly at the elder. "Yes, thank you very much, hyung."

"Anytime." Namjoon grins and feigns ignorance as he sees Taehyung pouting through the corner of his eyes.

"Let's go, Jungkookie." Taehyung grumbles, reaching out to take Jungkook by the hand.

"Huh? O-Oh— okay— b-bye, Namjoon-hyung!" Jungkook splutters out in surprise as he's dragged by the elder Slytherin away from the Hufflepuff common room.

"Remember not to stay out too late, there's a curfew and Filch is watching!" Namjoon calls out with a wave and a little snicker. _How cute._

Jungkook turns back to look at the Slytherin's back, a small pout on his face. "What's wrong, Tae?"

"Nothing." Taehyung mutters under his breath because, he hates to admit it, but that little mochi Jimin may just be right all along—

He's jealous.

As they reach the corridor nearing towards the Great Hall, he abruptly stops and turns around to face the panting Hufflepuff behind him.

"T-Tae?"

"Do you—" Taehyung plays with the words in his tongue, they sound so heavy in his head. "Do you like— him?"

"Who?" Jungkook blinks, confused.

"Kim Namjoon-hyung."

Jungkook's cheeks turn a bright, bright shade of red then— "Wh-What?! Wh-Where did this come from?! I-I mean— Why— Why are you asking this?!"

"Well, do you?" Taehyung asks, looking almost desperate as he takes a step closer to the younger male. 

"Taehyung!"

" _Do you_?" 

"Shh! _Sshhh_!" Jungkook shushes him quickly, finger up his mouth as he darts his eyes around, wary of a few students walking to and fro from the Great Hall. "Taehyung! _Stop_ it!"

"Do you, Jungkook?"

"I-I mean—" Jungkook hikes his shoulders up and lowers his red face, "Yeah, I like him but— but I just like him as someone to look up to, I guess? L-Like an older brother?"

Taehyung blinks his eyes and feels an invisible weight lift off of his shoulders. _Oh_. He thinks as his lips pull up to a smile. So— not like _that_. Okay. _Okay_.

"I see." He says.

"Just— What— What was _that_ for?" Jungkook asks, pulling a hand up to push his glasses up and block his face from the other students walking by. "You didn't have to ask that out of the blue, seriously. My heart almost gave up on me—"

Taehyung grins, laughing. "Sorry— Just thought I'd make it clear otherwise I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight."

"What?" Jungkook blinks but then all he gets is a shrug in return. The elder takes his hand once more and drags him to the Great Hall. "T-Taehyung!"

"So, if he's not who you like—" Taehyung hums, curious as ever, "Does that mean you have someone else you like?"

Jungkook nearly trips as he misses a step.

"Jungkookie?" Taehyung turns and Jungkook's cheeks are as red as ripe apples. "Do you like someone else? Do I know this person?"

Jungkook's eyes widen like little saucers, looking back to the elder whose blonde hair and boxy grin distracts him from the background behind him of the Great Hall— the ambient lighting from the floating candles and orbs giving the elder an almost angelic halo as an after effect. Jungkook's heart stutters and before Taehyung could corner him once more, he walks past the Slytherin with a loud groan, utterly defeated with his cheeks aflamed.

"Sh-Shut up, Kim Taehyung!"

Taehyung blinks in place before gasping, running after the younger male. "Jungkookie? Kookie? Hey! Tell me!"

" _No_!"

"Why _not_?"

"Just— _go away_ , Kim Taehyung!"

Needless to say, Namjoon, who had been observing the whole thing from the corridor outside couldn't help but let out a little chuckle.

 _Ah well._ He thinks with a knowing smile at his two dongsaengs. _Maybe next time._

✢ ✢ ✢

"Thank you for having us, hyung." Jungkook grins, reaching over to give the elder a brief hug. "And for letting me see the Unicorn foal in person. Will you let me know when you're planning to bring it back to the wild? I want to be there when it happens."

"Of course— having you there will really put me at ease as well." Namjoon grins, reaching over to ruffle the younger's hair. "Thank you for coming and I'm happy you enjoyed yourself. You too, Taehyung."

The Slytherin smiles back at the elder Hufflepuff, walking towards the elder as he opens his arms for a hug. "It was nice seeing you again, hyung."

"Ah," The elder says, "Before I forget—" He reaches over to one table nearby and brings an oblong-shaped package towards Taehyung's arms. "Here you go. I'm sure this is what you're looking for."

Taehyung's eyes widen a little and he wastes no second in untying the strings that wrap around the cloth, gradually revealing a shiny, black telescope— "Just— What? H-How on earth—"

Namjoon grins, "A friend of mine told me about it." He winks and before Taehyung could process what the elder had just said, the sound of wings fluttering breaks his confused silence. The two boyfriends look up to see Namjoon's owl flying from where it had perched over one window sill, flying down till it landed on a makeshift branch by the living room, its sharp eyes narrowing curiously at the two wizards.

Taehyung grins, looking down in amazement at the beautiful instrument in his hands. "Th-Thank you, hyung. This really means a lot—"

"It's the least I can do to give you something as thanks after all of the years you've taken care of this boy right here." Namjoon says, tilting his head towards Jungkook's direction.

"I-I can take care of myself!" Jungkook whines but gets a look from both elder Hogwarts' graduates.

"No, you can't." They both say simultaneously before breaking out little grins a second later.

Namjoon points to one side of the telescope. "I know it's from a muggle shop and essentially absent of magic as what I've heard you wanting to show your students but if in any case you'd want to use it for your own studies, I've placed some ancient runes right here that'll imbue it with some magic if you choose to activate them. They're hidden now, but if you cast _Aparecium_ or the Revealing charm, the runes will show and the telescope will just be like the ones in your observatory."

Taehyung whistles in amazement, "That's cool, hyung. Thank you." Taehyung quickly pulls out his wand to give it a try. " _Aparecium_." He says and beautifully engraved runes appear on both sides of the telescope. It isn't obvious but Taehyung can already feel the magic emanating from the instrument.

"Just tap your wand again to conceal the runes—" Namjoon guides the younger male who does just that and in a second, the runes fade away and the telescope is back to being a regular muggle object.

"That's amazing." Jungkook says, awe in his voice. "That's really incredible, hyung."

Namjoon gives them both a shy, dimpled smile.

As Taehyung reties the gift back, Jungkook walks over to the eldest and takes his hand in his own, doe eyes looking up in admiration at the elder. "Thank you again for inviting me over, hyung. I had a great time."

"Anytime, Jungkook-ah. You two are always welcome here." 

Taehyung nods with a grateful smile before reaching over to Jungkook's hand as the younger male returns to his side. "We'll see you soon then, hyung."

Namjoon eyes their intertwined hands and smiles fondly at the two. "Of course." He says and as the two open the door, Jungkook stepping out first, Namjoon calls Taehyung out softly— just for him to hear. "Oh and Taehyung—"

Taehyung turns with a quizzical look in his eyes.

"It's fine to be jealous once in a while, you know?" Namjoon gives him a wink and before the younger male could retort, the door closes on him with the elder's laughter echoing from behind.

"That hyung—" Taehyung grumbles under his breath.

"What did he say?" Jungkook asks, shuffling a little closer as the London evening wind brushes by. Taehyung instinctively reaches out his arm to pull Jungkook flushed to his side.

Taehyung looks back to his boyfriend before he gives the younger male little smile, pecking a quick kiss onto his growing red nose. He steals a glance back at the elder's apartment. "Nothing you need to worry about, love." He says.

And perhaps, it's true as Namjoon says— after all, a little jealousy can be healthy— it just goes to show how much someone can go above and beyond to show their love for another.

**Author's Note:**

> And here's a little trivia: that telescope is actually what one of Tae's students- Gryffindor student Cobalt Bovin charmed to explode in the [first](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21026846) fic of the series and got 50 points off Gryffindor House after. Poor Tae ;~;
> 
> How was it? Did you like it? Let me know! 
> 
> Twitter: @aureumie


End file.
